Halte Bus
by anonymoz
Summary: Halte bus yang kini tidak hanya sekadar objek, halte bus yang kini menjadi lebih dari sebuah istilah linguistik. Saat menunggu, saat merantau, saat itulah mereka mengerti makna apa yang ada di balik halte bus. (Dibuat untuk AoKaga Day)
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Halte bus bukan lagi menjadi sekadar halte bus bagi mereka yang memiliki kenangan di sana. Tidak harus kenangan indah, bahkan kenangan akan perpisahan pun bisa menjadikan suatu tempat yang seharusnya merupakan istilah dari dua kata memiliki makna lebih. Halte bus kini bukan lagi menjadi tempat untuk menunggu angkutan umum yang akan lewat kapan saja, halte bus juga dapat menjadi tempat untuk menunggu sesuatu yang lain.

Menunggu janji yang mulai terkikis syahdunya, menunggu sosok yang bahkan gambar helai rambutnya mulai lenyap dari pandangan, dan… menunggu harapan.

Harapan akan janji yang dibawa oleh satu sosok.

Tepat pada sebuah malam dingin bulan Oktober sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dua orang pemuda berhadap-hadapan di halte ini dengan tangan berkacak pinggang dan bola basket dalam genggaman. Senyum arogan saling melempar sapa dengan mengabaikan angin dingin yang menggetarkan tulang.

Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami.

Sejak pertama kali mereka mengenal dan bertemu, salah satu di antara mereka ditakdirkan menjadi perantau dan penunggu.

Hanya masalah waktu saja, sampai keduanya bertemu kembali.

* * *

Catatan: Terinspirasi dari banyak puisi kontemporer Indonesia. Terima kasih, karena sudah memunculkan puisi seindah itu ke permukaan. Kritik dan saran sangat kami nanti. Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

... Lalu kami baru ingat. Seharusnya ini kami _post_ saat AoKaga Day kemarin. Namun apa daya kami semua sibuk. Maafkan kamu dan jangan lupa untuk selalu nantikan kelanjutannya!


	2. Satu

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Ketika suara layaknya sirene bergaung di telinganya, dia hanya bisa mendesah. Aomine lelah, namun yang muncul di wajahnya adalah seringai gembira. Banyak alasannya dan bukan dia saja yang tahu; seluruh khalayak ramai pun mengetahuinya.

Kemenangan ini, yang hampir sepenuhnya disponsori olehnya, membawa tim naik satu tingkat di klasemen. Ini bisa berarti banyak hal, entah itu sponsor yang kian banyak (bagi tim atau bagi dirinya sendiri? Aomine tidak peduli.) atau perasaan jumawa yang membawa suatu tim pada kemalasan. Skor sebanyak itu, dan dia menyumbang sekian puluh poin di antaranya. Hal ini membawanya pada nostalgia semasa SMA, tapi tidak juga.

Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Aomine tertawa dalam hati, orang-orang kulit putih itu tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya dengan benar; tetapi semua kejayaan dan apapun ini membuatnya senang. "_Aomine juara! Aomine memang yang paling hebat!"_ Rekan setim memeluknya, seisi lapangan menggaungkan namanya.

Dia memang pergi ke Amerika untuk menang. Tetapi selama ini, apa yang ia nantikan belum juga muncul. Panggilan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman, atau setidaknya tawaran untuk mengiklankan salah satu produk di sana, sama sekali belum muncul. Dunia mengenalnya sebagai "bocah ajaib dari Jepang", Jepang mengenalnya sebagai "Lulusan _Generation of Miracle_ yang sukses di Amerika". Sesederhana itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Aomine menerima telepon dari pelatih tim nasional Jepang. Tawaran menjadi pemain tim nasional untuk membela negaranya.

Jawaban Aomine sudah jelas: "TENTU SAJA!"

Setelah satu dekade dia merajai dunia basket Amerika, Aomine Daiki akan pulang.

Si bocah hitam arogan itu pulang.

.

Sekali lagi, halte bus kembali menyanyikan lagu penantiannya. Seorang bocah berambut merah, satu bocah berambut biru. Amerika telah menjadi bagian dari hidup keduanya dan…

Begitulah.

* * *

Lagi-lagi singkat. Maafkan kami atas chapter baru yang muncul lama sekali. Saat ini kami sedang tidak berada di Indonesia dan tengah sibuk melakukan riset. Jadi... maafkan kami. Diusahakan chapter selanjutnya muncul lebih cepat!


	3. Dua (Dan Prolog Badai)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Orang Jepang tak mengenalinya. Mungkin popularitas si kulit oranye kalah dengan bisbol, terkanya. Namun memang begitulah realita yang ada. Di Amerika, nama Aomine dielu-elukan—kalau tidak semua, maka sebagian dari—masyarakat. Si negara federal dengan lima puluh negara bagian, tak bosan-bosannya melihat wajah Daiki Aomine di layar kaca. Tapi baguslah, dengan begitu Aomine tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang mengganggunya saat ia tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah kota.

.

Hari itu sore dan ia mengenakan kaus biru pucat dan celana tiga perempat lusuh. Kulitnya masih hitam, sebuah rahasia umum. Tetapi ia terlalu lama tinggal di daerah tropis [1] sehingga lupa bahwa Jepang di bulan Oktober bisa menjadi sangat dingin dan berangin. Bahkan Aomine beberapa kali bersin dalam perjalanannya.

Halte bus masih sepi. Ini bukan jalur ramai yang kerap dilewati orang, tetapi halte tersebut menjadi tempat esensial dalam kehidupan remajanya. Suka, duka, kalah, menang—apapun, tinggal kau bilang saja.

.

"_Ahomine! Lo nggak pamitan sama gue?!"_

"_Berisik lo, Bakagami. Buat apa bilang ke elo?"_

"_Geh! T-Tapi lo pamitan sama yang lain!"_

"_Ya udah sih. Itu tandanya gue males pamitan sama lo. Puas?"_

"_Hanjir, alasan macem apa it—"_

_(Bus pun tiba. Aomine tanpa tedeng aling-aling segera naik, mengabaikan sosok Kagami yang nampak terkhianati dan terluka.)_

"_Brengsek! Jangan pergi lo! JANGAN PERGI!"_

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam sepuluh tahun, ia kembali menjejakkan kaki di halte yang sama. Ia turun dari bus dengan perasaan nostalgia menyeruak dalam dada yang lambat laun pun reda. Kata _"asin parah"_ menjadi komentar pertamanya saat merasakan angin yang menyapu wajah. Oh, sedari dulu Aomine bukan orang yang romantis, kau tahu.

Dia bahkan tak terkesima dengan pemandangan cakrawala yang membelah langit jingga dan laut nila. Bertahun-tahun dia menyaksikan yang seperti ini; bosan. Tetapi sebelum kuap bisa lolos dari mulutnya, Aomine tertegun. Sejenak.

"Lo berani kembali ke sini ternyata?"

Suara familier. Rasakan dramanya, saudara-saudari terkasih.

Namun Aomine berani bersuara dengan lantang, bahwa apa yang ia rasakan bukanlah rasa bersalah. Sehingga saat semua orang mengharapkan nestapa, yang ia tunjukkan adalah gembira. Ada senyum terkembang alih-alih duka terpampang.

Sial. Betapa dia _kangen_ pada si rambut merah satu ini.

"Oh, _Bakagami_. Masih betah nungguin gue ternyata?"

Tahu apa respon Kagami? Hanya satu hal sederhana, kok.

"Bangke lo."

* * *

**Keterangan:  
**[1]Kalau ada yang belum tahu, tidak semua bagian di Amerika Serikat memiliki empat musim. Ada yang memiliki dua musim, seperti Indonesia.

Singkat cerita, anggap ini _universe_ sendiri di mana kampung halaman Aomine dan Kagami berada di kota pinggir laut. Kami berpikir kota pinggir laut akan membuatnya romantis, tapi… entahlah. Lihat saja ke depannya. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	4. Tiga (Bajingan Hina, Badai Tiba)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati? Pernah merasakan sakitnya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu? Sakit bukan, rasa dari semua itu? Dan ketahuilah, Kagami pernah merasakannya. Tidak tepat pada hari ini, tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu—ia pernah.

Tahu apa? Sakitnya bertahan sampai sekarang.

Setiap kali dia melihat siaran NBA yang jarang-jarang disiarkan di televisi, terkadang ada wajah familiar di sana. Nampak begitu senang dan _liar_ kala menggiring bola hingga—_syut!_—masuk ke ranjang bagai sihir. Melihatnya gembira, tanpa beban di wajah ceria, membuat perasaan Kagami berkecamuk dalam dada. _Apa ini?_ Kagami bertanya-tanya, merasa tidak adil karena saat dia menderita di sini, _Ahomine_ di sana justru berseri.

_Sialan_.

Bukankah dia nampak seperti orang bodoh di sini?

.

#

.

_Tak ada firasat atau suatu apapun menghampiri benaknya saat bola berwarna oranye itu memantul bebas di tanah, bak perpanjangan dari tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah sore yang biasa: suara debur ombak di kejauhan, lapangan basket tua dengan ring yang akan patah dalam satu kali _dunk,_ lalu dua anak muda dengan sepatu basket favorit mereka. Lapangan sepi dan hanya engah napas yang terdengar, pula dengus tawa arogan._

_Empat puluh sembilan dan lima puluh. Itulah jumlah kemenangan mereka; sekali lagi menang, maka Kagami akan seri dengan Aomine._

"_Coba aja kalau bisa, bego," jawab Aomine saat Kagami menyuarakan tantangannya. Merasa jumawa dan penuh kepercayaan diri atas sesuatu yang begitu sederhana. Apa yang lucu dari hubungan mereka adalah, bagaimana selisih di antara kemenangan mereka tidak pernah lebih dari satu—saling susul menyusul dan seringkali seri. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun di antara mereka memiliki selisih lebih dari dua; apa mau dikata, tidak seorang pun dari keduanya suka kalah._

_Testosteron mungkin bisa menjadi pelaku, tetapi mereka pun sudah melalui jalan yang panjang sebelum mencapai titik ini._

_._

_Tetapi pada hari itu, sesuatu yang unik terjadi untuk pertama kalinya. Selisih di antara kemenangan mereka akhirnya menyentuh angka dua. Aomine menang._

"_Brengsek!" Kagami berteriak, sesaat setelah Aomine memasukkan bola sekaligus merusakkan ring. Yap, dia melakukan _dunk_. "Lagian itu nggak sah! Lo ngerusakin ringnya!"_

"_Gue nggak inget ada peraturan yang bilang kalau ngerusakin ring berarti nggak sah," kilah Aomine._

"_Ada kok! Lo aja yang lupa!" balas Kagami, ia masih bersikukuh akan keabsahan kemenangan Aomine. Karena, dia sedari dulu yakin bahwa ialah yang pertama kali akan mencetak dua selisih, namun Aomine mendahuluinya. Ini… __**amat sangat **__**mengesalkan.**_

_Aomine hanya tertawa renyah. Ia sih tahu saja, bahwasanya ini semua hanya akal-akalan Kagami yang tidak suka kalah—seperti dirinya. "Kalah ya kalah aja deh. Nggak usah banyak bacot, _baka_," ujar Aomine senang. "Lagipula kalau cuma urusan ngeganti ring, itu mah gampang. Ntar juga gue ganti."_

_Di tengah kekesalannya, Kagami masih sempat tertawa kala mendengar omongan Aomine yang penuh sesumbar. "Elo? Dengan dompet yang ada/nggak ada uang pun tetep kempes itu? Bakal ngeganti ring?! HAHAHAHA!" tawa Kagami makin keras. "Yang bener aja! Mimpi!"_

_Biasanya, Aomine akan meladeni ejekan Kagami dengan sesuatu yang tidak kalah 'bocah'. Entah apa itu, mereka berdua selalu mempunyai kamus ejekan a la anak-anak yang tanpa batas. Namun, kali itu Aomine memilih menghela napas dan menanggapinya pendek. "Terserah lo deh, pokoknya liat aja—kalau besok-besok ada ring baru, itu berarti dari gue!"_

"_PFFFT! 'Besok-besok' itu maksudnya kapan? Tahun depan? Sepuluh tahun lagi?"_

"… _Males ngeladenin orang bego kayak lo. Gue pulang dulu deh."_

_Langkah Aomine gontai saat ia meraih tasnya yang ia letakkan di pojok lapangan. Kagami pun mengikuti geraknya dengan lagak meledek yang belum kunjung habis, bahkan setelah mereka sampai di halte bus dan menunggu bus menuju rumah masing-masing._

"_Busnya… tumben lama ya," celetuk Aomine._

"_Hah?" Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Biasanya juga segini kan? Sepuluh menitan gitu, apalagi bus di sini nggak pernah telat."_

"_Gitu ya? Emang bus di Amerika suka telat?" Aomine bertanya. Mendadak saja topik 'ring basket' sudah berganti menjadi 'bus'. Salah satu pembicaraan yang jarang sekali ada dalam pembicaraan mereka yang isinya tak jauh dari basket._

_Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entah deh kalau di negara bagian lain. Tapi di LA, sih… 'Mayan. Walau nggak parah-parah amat."_

_Mungkin Kagami tidak sadar, tetapi hari itu Aomine sangat waspada akan pilihan kata-katanya. Dia, yang biasanya blak-blakan, mendadak memerlukan waktu beberapa detik lebih lama hanya untuk mengobrol dengan seorang 'Baka'gami. Bukan aneh, tetapi pada saat itu, Kagami tidak tahu alasannya. Pemuda itu hanya merasa Aomine _agak_ aneh, namun menyimpan pertanyaan itu dalam hati. Aomine nampak akan menyuarakan sesuatu, tapi belum sempat pemuda itu berkata, bus Kagami sudah tiba._

"_Duluan ya," seloroh Kagami._

_Aomine memberinya anggukan kecil seperti biasanya. "Yo."_

_._

_Esoknya, saat Kagami menanti kedatangan Aomine di halte bus yang sama, sosok itu membawa bola basketnya sendiri (biasanya Kagami yang bawa) dengan senyum arogan yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari senyum arogan yang lalu-lalu. Sekali lagi, Kagami tidak merasakan keanehan. Selain bahwa selisih skor di antara mereka melebar, menjadi 49-52._

_Saat Kagami ingin mempersempit celah di antara skor mengerikan itu, Aomine sudah tidak ada._

_Mendadak saja ada lampu bernama 'pemahaman' menyala dalam kepalanya yang karatan._

_Aomine pergi. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang memberitahunya, selain _email _Kuroko yang menanyakan [Kagami-_kun_, kenapa tadi tidak ada di bandara?]._

Sialan_._

_Baru kali ini dia merasakan dorongan untuk menyerapah sekuat itu_

_._

_(Saat ia pergi ke lapangan tua, ada ring baru terpasang di sana. Berikut tanda tangan Aomine dalam ukuran kecil di pojoknya.)_

_._

_#_

_._

Aomine mengangkat bahu. Bola basket baru, gaya berpakaian selayaknya anak muda kekinian, lalu sepatu basket dengan warna senada matanya… Sekali lihat, Kagami tahu bahwa Amerika telah mengubah banyak aspek dari Aomine, terutama penampilan. "Nggak mau pelukan dari gue nih? Katanya kangen," ajaknya sembari merentangkan tangan, siap menerima Kagami dalam dekap—_ehem_.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi gombal begini?" tanya Kagami jijik. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ngapain sih lo pake balik ke sini segala? Mau pamer ke semua orang kalau lo udah sukses, kalau lo udah punya segalanya sementara gue nggak punya apa-apa?"

Mendengar Kagami yang mencerocos kesal, giliran Aomine yang heran. "Oi, oi. Gue cuma minta peluk dan lo malah jadi ngeselin 'gini?!" bentaknya, "Tau gini, gue mendingan tetep di hotel. Udah susah-susah gue bawa bola basket baru, sama oleh-oleh juga—eh, malah lo marah."

Kagami menatap pemuda itu sinis. "Gue emang nggak boleh marah ke elo? Hebat, sepuluh tahun di Amerika bikin logika lo kebalik-balik, rupanya."

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Aomine. "Hhhh… Gue tau kalau apa yang gue lakuin dulu itu salah. Gue nggak bilang ke elo soal kepergian gue ke Amerika_—fine_, semua salah gue. Tapi gue udah ngasih beberapa tanda. Dan… lo harus tau, kalau ngucapin perpisahan ke elo itu jauh lebih susah ketimbang bilang ke yang lain."

Kagami diam.

"_Kagami_, _please_. Percaya sama gue."

Sesungguhnya bahkan Kagami yakin kalau meminta maaf—mau dulu, sekarang, atau beberapa puluh tahun lagi—merupakan sesuatu yang berat dilakukan oleh Aomine. Ia ingat berita dari NBA beberapa tahun lalu, saat Aomine mendapatkan kartu merah dan skors beberapa pertandingan: bahkan untuk kesalahan yang begitu kentara, Aomine tak memiliki niatan meminta maaf. Sekarang, tanpa diminta oleh awak media pun, Aomine sudah meminta maaf. Aomine benar-benar meletakkan harga dirinya di titik terendah hanya untuk dipercayai olehnya.

Tetapi kilasan memori segera datang, bersamaan dengan datangnya rasa bersalah. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, sepuluh tahun telah mengubah banyak hal. Ini, Aomine, datang padanya sembari berharap bahwa segala sesuatunya akan kembali seperti sedia kala, seolah jarak ratusan purnama bagai kemarin lusa. Kalau ada satu hal yang masih sama dalam diri Aomine, tak lain adalah kenaifan pemuda itu.

Melihatnya membuat Kagami malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia berusaha menata emosinya, menata setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya sehingga nampak seperti sajak penuh berkah alih-alih susunan serapah. Tetapi—dia tidak bisa. Sepuluh tahun terlalu lama. Halte bus masih seperti sedia kala dan menjadi saksi bisu sejarah, tetapi sejarah telah bercerita, ia maju bersamaan dengan sang waktu.

"Gimana bisa gue percaya sama orang yang bahkan pergi selama sepuluh tahun dan nggak ngasih kabar?" ia bertanya, namun lebih seperti bicara pada nuraninya sendiri.

Akhirnya, sebelum Aomine sempat berbicara, Kagami berlari—sekencang yang dia bisa.

Pergi.

* * *

Catatan: Tumben panjang. Mungkin karena ilham kami sedang mengalir? #aha Anggap sebagai kado untuk yang masuk sekolah pada Senin besok dan penyemangat UAS untuk para pelajar 'maha' di luar sana!


	5. Empat (PENGECUT)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Ini bukan drama televisi dan juga bukan pementasan teater. Ketika Kagami pergi, yang Aomine lakukan hanya diam. Toh, buat apa dikejar? Itu bukan pesawat yang sebentar lagi akan tinggal landas. Itu hanya Kagami, yang sepuluh tahun lalu sering bermain basket bersama dengannya. Di zaman di mana kemajuan teknologi semakin pesat, mereka bahkan tidak saling mengontak lewat media sosial. Obrolan singkat yang mereka lakukan tadi tak lebih dari usaha Aomine untuk merasa tak canggung.

Dia berusaha mendekatkan diri, menganggap bahwa jarak sepuluh tahun hanyalah sebuah hal sepele, yang bukan suatu masalah ketika dua orang sahabat bertemu kembali. Awalnya ia berpikir, bahwa pertemuannya dengan Kagami akan membawanya ke _izakaya_, mabuk sembari disambung beberapa nostalgia.

Aomine bahkan tidak berpikir bahwa Kagami akan ada di sana.

Tetapi ia ada. Dan ia _berubah_.

Begitupun dengan Aomine sendiri.

Ia bukan lagi anak SMA ingusan yang hanya bisa melupakan semua unsur esensial kehidupan hanya dengan bermain basket. Dia sekarang **pria**. Umurnya dua puluh tujuh, mantan pacarnya lima belas biji, semua berdada besar—tapi bukan itu intinya. Ada hal lebih penting untuk ia pikirkan, untuk ia urus, bahkan hari esok telah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya khawatir. _Besok harus bangun jam berapa? Kapan latihan timnas dimulai?_ Itu hanya segelintir dari banyak hal yang ia pikirkan.

Keberadaan Kagami pun menjadi tak lebih dari sebuah noktah di atas hamparan kanvas. Lemah; nama itu perlahan enyah. Aomine di Jepang hanya sementara, seminggu lebih sedikit, tetapi kurang dari dua minggu. Waktu yang cukup sebentar dan jadwalnya padat. Tidak ada waktu tersisa baginya untuk memikirkan seorang Taiga Kagami.

Perlahan, satu hari berlalu. Kemudian bertambah satu lagi dan yang lainnya.

… Seperti kenangan.

.

#

.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi yang keras dan kasar, penuh amarah. Kagami sudah menduga bahwa kenangan akan menyeruak ke dalam dirinya, persis seperti badai yang datang tiba-tiba di sebuah mendung yang tenang; sosok arogan itu telah _dewasa_. Kagami tadi merasakan keinginan dalam dirinya untuk menangis, karena kerut yang ada di ujung mata Aomine menandakan bahwa seseorang yang dahulunya adalah sahabat karibnya, telah bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tidak ia kenal.

_Namun, mengapa suara yang keluar dari _dirinya_ masih sama?_ Ia bertanya, seperti merasa bahwa kesamaan yang ia temukan merupakan suatu kesalahan. Dadanya sesak, tetapi berapa lama pun Kagami menunggu, ia tahu bahwa air mata tidak akan keluar dari pelupuknya. Melihat kedewasaan Aomine membuatnya malu akan dirinya sendiri, membuat Kagami sadar bahwa mereka adalah dua insan yang berbeda.

Dia menunggu. "Aku terus menunggu," bisiknya lirih, penuh benci pada diri sendiri. "Aku, terus menunggumu…."

Ia tidak tahu, mengapa janji yang ia buat dengan Aomine—seminggu sebelum pemuda itu pergi ke Amerika, bahkan!—terus menyalakan semangatnya untuk hidup. Biarpun itu adalah sebuah janji sederhana yang dibuat oleh dua bocah polos yang belum mengerti dunia. Setidaknya, Kagami menjalani tahun demi tahun dengan kepercayaan bahwa ada sesuatu yang pantas untuk ia tunggu.

Kepercayaan akan sebuah harapan terkadang tidak membutuhkan sesuatu yang rumit. Tidak memerlukan ritus, filosofi, dan… _Tuhan_ (seandainya—_Dia_—memang ada). Hanya suatu janji polos dan rasa terikat, maka seseorang akan percaya. Seperti Kagami, yang hanya membutuhkan satu hari di bulan Oktober untuk berharap, bahwa 365 plus seperempat hari yang akan ia jalani bukanlah sebuah kesia-siaan.

Tetapi setelah penantiannya usai, ia dihempaskan oleh realita.

Inilah teater kehidupan. Ketika ada aspek filosofi dan estetika mimpi menguasai dan meracuni syarafmu, pada akhirnya kau akan sadar bahwa ada realita yang menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Realita bagaikan seorang guru tegas dan bijaksana, yang selalu mengerem batas khayal—terjatuhlah dalam utopia, dan dalam milisekon selanjutnya, momentum tiba dan membuatmu sadar bahwa utopia hanyalah omong kosong. Mimpi_nya_ adalah kesia-siaan. Kagami belajar mengenai hal itu hari ini. Sebab, selama ia menanti, menanti, dan terus menanti Aomine yang terus menjadi terangnya, ia sama sekali tak melakukan apapun.

"_Future can not aid those who do nothing."_

Terima kasih, wahai Sophocles dari era Yunani Kuno.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang kecil, sempit, dan apak. Kagami menggeser pintunya dengan desah lelah tiada harap, tanpa berekspektasi apapun selain mengharapkan pemandangan yang biasa.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut gelap, berada dalam kegelapan karena ketiadaan jendela. Tetapi Kagami, yang sudah terbiasa dengan gelapnya rumah kecil nan sempit ini, hanya bisa kembali menghela napas. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Capek. Maunya tidur saja dan melupakan apa yang ia alami hari ini, namun sosok itu telah menguasai_ futon_nya. Kagami duduk di lantai, perlahan menggeser badan orang tersebut.

"_Wake up, _Himuro. _I need to sleep_," ujarnya malas.

Kagami melihat mata Himuro yang balas menatapnya. Sepasang mata senada mata Himuro yang gelap menatapnya, tetapi ia tak melihat api kehidupan di sana. Hanya awan; mata Himuro kelabu dan nampak linglung.

"_You're back? How is it?_" Himuro bertanya, setengah berbisik. Kagami tidak menjawab, hanya diam. Namun sejurus kemudian Himuro kembali berbicara, kali ini dalam bahasa Jepang yang jahat. "Kubilang juga apa. Percuma berharap, Taiga. Kalau kau ingat apa kata—"

"Diamlah, Tatsuya," sergah Kagami.

Namun Himuro masih melanjutkan. "Dulu seorang pernah berkata pada kita, bukan? 'Kekecewaan adalah selisih antara harapan dan realita'. Kau menghabiskan sepuluh tahunmu untuk berharap—" Kagami berbisik penuh benci (_"diamlah, diamlah, diamlah")_, "—dan satu jam dalam realita telah menghancurkan semuanya. Kini kau kecewa lalu akhirnya sadar bahwa kekecewaanmu adalah kontras antara sepuluh tahunmu yang hina dan penuh harap dengan kenyataan yang menghempasmu dalam satu sapuan."

Kagami kehilangan tenaga untuk menyanggah perkataan Himuro. Sesinting apapun penyair gagal hidup itu, semua yang Himuro katakan adalah benar. Ia benci mengakui bagaimana setiap kata yang dikatakan Himuro meninggalkan tusukan dalam di hati Kagami, lebih benci lagi saat mengakui apa yang dikatakan Himuro dalam keadaan teler sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meringkas sepuluh tahun kehidupan Kagami.

Sepuluh tahun dan halte bus tidak berubah. Hanya catnya yang kian mengelupas seiring pergantian musim dan pengecatan rutin dua tahun sekali. Halte bus masih di sana, setiap minggu kedua bulan Oktober selalu disambangi oleh Kagami (yang berakhir menanti di sana setiap pagi hingga malam), tak pernah berubah.

Benar-benar seperti prasasti.

Kagami benci.

.

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang satu dekade, pada minggu ketiga di bulan Oktober, Taiga Kagami menangis. Tidak menangisi sikap Aomine yang berubah, tidak menangisi sikap Aomine yang menemuinya dengan senyum, bahkan tidak membenci Himuro yang menjadikan rumah kecilnya untuk pesta narkoba beserta malam-malam penuh frustrasi saat tak satupun kata tertulis di sana.

Betapa menyedihkannya Taiga Kagami. Air mata itu bukan air mata kebencian, hanya kesedihan dan kasihan. Ia—di umurnya yang sama dengan Aomine—menangis karena meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Meratapi dan mengingat kembali Aomine yang sukses dan penuh senyum, sementara ia masih di sini, stagnan dan tak bergerak.

Masih menggelayuti masa lalu. Tak mau melepaskan. Tak mau berpaling.

S-a-t-u-k-a-t-a:

PENGECUT.

* * *

Catatan: Maaf lama. Sudah hampir 10 bulan hahahah. Beberapa dari kami sibuk penelitian dan baru bisa agak lowong di bulan-bulan ini. Bagaimana kabar pembaca? Masih setia menantikah? Hihi.

P. S. Selama bulan November sampai Desember kami mengadakan penelitian (setiap akhir minggu) di air terjun Grenjengan Kembar, tepatnya pada kawasan Taman Nasional Gunung Merbabu. Mungkin ada yang ingin bertemu?


	6. Lima - Kilas Balik 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

* * *

Suara bola basket yang berdentum di atas lapangan beton sekarang terasa sepi. Sepatunya masih berdecit, seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, tetapi… hanya itu. _Hanya itu_ saja yang mengisi keramaian lapangan tua: Kagami, bola basket dekil, dan sepatu basket berdecit. Tidak ada canda, tidak ada tawa, hanya sesekali suara bola basket yang membentur beton.

Angin laut masih terasa asin. Seperti yang selalu dia ingat kala _dulu_. Dulu sekali.

_._

_(Memori yang terkubur kembali muncul ke permukaan)_

_._

"Buajingaaaan!" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja di sepanjang jalan. Suatu ekspresi kesebalan khas Aomine, dimana Aomine merupakan seorang pemuda yang memiliki keahlian di bidang basket, basket, dan basket _saja_. Sehingga, pada saat Aomine tidak bisa melakukan keahliannya yang cuma satu, kejengkelan segera menyeruak dari dalam dirinya. "Direnovasi? Nyet, terus sebulan ini gue harus latihan basket di mana dong?" Ia melanjutkan gumamannya sembari berjalan.

Sudah dua hari bocah itu tidak bermain basket. Salahkan sekolahnya yang mendadak mendapatkan dana dari pemerintah baik hati untuk memperbaiki fasilitas sekolah. Akibat dana itu, Aomine terpaksa melewatkan hobinya—hidupnya, keahliannya—main basket selama kurang-lebih satu bulan. Terlalu lama bagi Aomine yang suka cari-cari alasan untuk menunda pekerjaan rumah dengan "basket", terlalu lama bagi Aomine yang rada _gaptek_ sehingga kesulitan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya yang _terlalu_ banyak, terlalu lama bagi Aomine yang lebih suka melihat PRnya dikerjakan Momoi daripada dikerjakan dirinya sendiri.

(… Oke yang terakhir itu alasan saja. Tapi sungguh, kalau guru sialan itu tahu, seharusnya dia bisa membedakan mana PRnya yang ia kerjakan sendiri dan **mana** yang dikerjakan oleh Momoi. PR yang dikerjakan oleh Momoi minimal dapat nilai 80. Kalau dia yang mengerjakan? Dapat 60 saja sudah merupakan pencapaian luar biasa.)

Dia memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki hari ini dan **khusus** hari ini saja. Entahlah, melihat sekerumunan manusia di dalam bus, melihat anak-anak dari SMPnya berjejalan di bus yang sama di siang hari membuat Aomine merasa tidak nyaman. Dia terbiasa pulang sore karena latihan basket sampai sore, bahkan malam. Dia terbiasa menemukan bus yang sepi dan menantinya seorang diri di halte. Suasana halte bus yang ramai membuatnya canggung. Bahkan dengan Momoi yang menemaninya menunggu, suasana hati Aomine tak kunjung membaik. Sehingga, walau jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya adalah 1,5 jam bila ditempuh dengan kedua kakinya, Aomine merasa hal tersebut lebih baik daripada pulang dan merasa hampa. _No basket, no life_; begitulah moto hidupnya.

Selama perjalanan dari sekolah ke rumah entah mengapa membuatnya menjadi bocah sentimentalis. Maksudnya, ia menikmati pemandangan sepanjang jalan di bawah sinar mentari terik. Beberapa blok dari sekolah, ditemukannya bahwa ruko kosong yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran saat dilihat dari bus, rupanya merupakan tempat main bilyar yang buka jam 8 malam. Berjalan lagi, ia menemukan juga bahwa anjing liar yang kadang suka nyelonong masuk ke gimnasium rupanya bukan anjing liar, melainkan milik bapak tua yang rumahnya berjarak beberapa blok dari sekolah Aomine. Itu hanya dua dari segelintir informasi baru yang disadap penglihatannya selama ia berjalan. Satu jam berlalu dan ia menyadari bahwa secara tak sadar, kedua mata nilakandinya menatap tiap-tiap halte bus yang ia lewati, dalam hati menghitung sebagai reaksi spontan. Di halte keempat yang ia lewati, ia memutuskan untuk lewat jalan pintas—bus yang biasa ia tumpangi ke dan dari sekolah tidak lewat jalan itu karena merupakan jalan satu arah. Aomine pun terakhir kali lewat jalan tersebut saat ia berumur 10 tahun—_"gila, udah empat tahun gue nggak lewat sini,"_ gumamnya heran—dan rasanya itu merupakan waktu yang lama.

Lewat jalan tersebut membangkitkan rasa nostalgia dalam diri Aomine. Dia mengingatnya sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Saat SD, ia dan Momoi terbiasa lewat jalan tersebut saat bersepeda, lalu mampir di toko cemilan yang ada di halte bus dekat situ, berjarak satu perempatan dari jalan satu arah tersebut.

Ah, halte bus.

_Bener juga_, ia tersadar mengenai satu hal yang ia suka, _kalau udah sampai sini, mendingan naik bus aja. Lagian jalur sepi, palingan nggak ada orang di bus_. Dengan pikiran demikian, ia pun berjalan menuju halte bus 'masa lalu'. Disebutnya 'masa lalu' karena ia sudah tidak pernah naik bus dari halte itu sejak ia jadi siswa SMP. Semacam kenangan masa lalu yang ditemukannya kembali, begitulah.

Halte bus tersebut sederhana. Hanya plang berwarna putih dengan jadwal bus dan lambang bus berwarna biru. Tidak ada tempat duduk untuk menunggu, pula. Sehingga siapapun yang naik bus dari sana harus berdiri dan menanti sampai bus tiba. Di samping semua kesederhanaannya, katakanlah, bahwa Aomine suka dengan halte yang satu ini. Bukannya apa, hanya saja halte bus ini memiliki pemandangan indah: dataran luas di belakangnya yang menghadap langsung ke Samudera Pasifik ditambah jalanan sepi, suara deburan ombak menenangkan kala berbenturan dengan tebing batu masif, dan… lapangan basket. Aomine sudah menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau basket sejak ia masih sangat kecil.

Tetapi pada hari itu, kenangan masa lalunya… berubah. Lapangan basket dalam ingatannya adalah lapangan basket dari semen yang dicat warna hijau, dimana orang-orang yang bermain di sana adalah seorang bapak-bapak berwajah galak dengan dua anak perempuan kembarnya. Ia hanya bisa melihat dua anak perempuan itu bermain basket tanpa bisa ikut bergabung—si bapak galak itu selalu memarahi Aomine karena lapangan basket itu milik pribadi dan tampang Aomine bukanlah tampang yang disukai bapak tua itu untuk bermain dengan kedua putri kecilnya. Itu kenangan yang selalu ia ingat saat bersepeda empat tahun lalu. Seorang bapak dengan dua putrinya.

Bukan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan alis ganda yang mengejar bola dengan ekspresi senang.

Aomine terdiam memandang bocah rambut merah yang asyik bermain basket dengan lincah. Lari sendiri, jatuh sendiri, lompat sendiri—tapi anak itu nampak… _bahagia_? Sungguh, berbeda sekali dengan para anggota klub basket di SMPnya. Ketertarikan Aomine si _ace_ SMP Teikou pada ekspresi anak itu membawa langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke lapangan basket. Perlahan tapi pasti sampai ia mencapai gerbangnya.

Tulisan "DIJUAL" di papan kayu dan gembok karatan yang dirusak paksa menjawab rasa penasaran Aomine mengenai memori masa lalunya yang kini nampak berbeda. Agak marah karena ada orang asing yang lebih dahulu bisa masuk ke lapangan basket itu sebelum dia, Aomine pun segera lari ke si anak rambut merah, merebut bola basket yang sedang dimainkannya, lalu menggertak. "Hoi, tukang ngerusak gembok orang. Ngapain lo di sini?"

Ekspresi anak itu yang ceria mendadak berubah bingung. Tetapi dia terlalu fokus ke basket hingga tak bisa marah. Anak itu berusaha merebut bola basket yang ada di tangan Aomine, tetapi—_man_, siapa dia sampai bisa merebut bola dari _ace_ SMP Teikou? Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai bocah ini bisa melakukannya.

"Gue bakal balikin bolanya kalau lo jawab pertanyaan gue," Aomine memperingatkan dengan ekspresi arogan. Anak itu tidak peduli dan masih saja berusaha merebut bola dari tangan Aomine. Hal ini membuat Aomine yang memang sumbu sabarnya pendek semakin emosi. "LU TULI ATAU GIMANA? JAWAB DULU PERTANYAAN GUE, HOI!"

Anak itu akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Aomine kira ia akan takut, tetapi alih-alih menunjukkan kengerian, mata ambar anak itu justru menatap Aomine lurus-lurus. Bak lautan jernih, Aomine merasa bahwa itu adalah tatapan mata paling jujur dan _berani_ yang pernah ia lihat. Entah mengapa, saat ditatap oleh sepasang mata di hadapannya, Aomine… terdiam.

"Namaku Kagami, bukan 'hoi' atau 'lu'," katanya demikian dengan bahasa Jepang beraksen aneh yang tak bisa Aomine identifikasi. "Namamu siapa? Kenalan dulu gih, abis itu kita main…?"

Kagami nampak ragu saat melihat bola di tangan Aomine. Ia melanjutkan, "Kamu ambil bolaku karena mau main bareng 'kan?" Ia menjulurkan tangan pada Aomine tanpa kecurigaan sama sekali. "Namaku Taiga Kagami. Kamu siapa?"

Aomine sama sekali tidak menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Bola basket masih ada dalam genggamannya, ia bergeming. Bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Reaksi demikian membuat Kagami panik. "A-Aku… Aduh, kamu marah ya karena aku merusak gemboknya? Kukira ini tidak ada yang punya karena akan dijual. Kamu anak yang punya lapangan ini ya?"

Masih tak ada suara. Kagami semakin panik, sekarang ditambah bingung pula. "Maaf, di Amerika semua lapangan terbuka untuk umum," Kagami mulai mencerocos dan memberikan alasan tak masuk akal, "Jadi aku heran sewaktu di Jepang aku lihat ada lapangan sepi yang digembok lalu—"

"Aomine. Daiki Aomine dari SMP Teikou." Tiba-tiba saja Aomine menjabat tangan Kagami, ia menjabat dengan sangat erat. Senyum canggung ada di wajahnya, nampaknya Aomine berusaha ramah tapi ia tahu bahwa gelagatnya terlihat aneh. "Salam kenal, err… Kagami?"

Hening beberapa detik. Kagami berusaha mencerna nama orang ini. Aomine. Daiki Aomine. Dilihatnya kulit Aomine yang gelap, kemudian bola basket di tangannya. Seketika senyum ceria Kagami terkembang. Hal ini membuat Aomine bingung sampai tiba-tiba Kagami merebut paksa bola di tangan Aomine.

"H-Hoi!" Aomine tersentak dan berusaha melindungi bola di tangannya, tetapi Kagami sudah jauh berlari menuju ring. Aomine mengejar. "Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanyanya.

"Hehehe," Kagami tertawa kecil. "Yang namanya basket itu bakalan lebih seru kalau ada lawannya. Ayo, kita main _one-on-one_! Yang kalah traktir es krim!"

Saat Aomine mencoba merebut bola, saat itulah Kagami tahu bahwa Aomine mengiyakan tawarannya. Pada saat yang sama, Aomine juga sadar, bahwa gimnasium yang diperbaiki juga bukan pertanda buruk. Ia menemukan teman baru, yang rupanya baru saja kembali dari Amerika—negerinya basket dan tanah impian Aomine.

Permainan pertama mereka berlangsung selama dua jam (dihentikan karena suara perut keroncongan Kagami yang sanggup membangunkan gajah tidur) dan ternyata Aomine salah sangka mengenai kemampuan Kagami. Karena, bocah Amerika satu ini… _kece badai_. Tidak banyak anak SMP di sini yang bisa mengimbangi Aomine yang bermain basket dengan gaya _street style_. Kagami-lah orang pertama yang bisa mengimbangi Aomine dan ini membuatnya senang.

Mereka pun pulang jam tiga sore dan menunggu di halte bus favorit Aomine. Sebelumnya, mereka berdua sama-sama beli es krim karena kedudukan mereka seri. Dua untuk Kagami, dua untuk Aomine.

"Lo naik dari halte ini juga?" tanya Aomine pada Kagami, saat menyadari mereka naik dari halte yang sama.

Kagami bingung dengan pertanyaan Aomine. "_Yeah, what's wrong_?" tanyanya gelagapan sampai lupa menggunakan bahasa Jepang, "Memangnya aku bisa naik dari halte lain? Lagian sekalian aku mau melihat sekolah baruku."

"Sekolah baru?"

"Yep, sekolah baru," ulang Kagami sembari mengangguk-angguk. "Aku baru pindah dari LA—Los Angeles, maksudku—dua minggu yang lalu. Seharusnya aku langsung sekolah, tetapi karena kata Ayahku berkasnya masih diurus, aku baru bisa masuk besok. Ya udah deh, selama dua minggu ini aku cuma keliling-keliling kota, sekalian cari tempat main basket."

"Oh…," Aomine masih asyik menyesap es krimnya, "Emang lo pindah ke mana? Eh, lo seumuran sama gue nggak sih?"

"Kalau maksudmu kelas 3 SMP, berarti iya. Kita seumuran," jawab Kagami. Jeda sejenak dan ia tersenyum, lagi-lagi membuat Aomine bingung.

"Ada apa sih kok mendadak senyam-senyum? Geli tau," Aomine berkata ketus.

Namun senyum Kagami bertambah lebar. "Gapapa. Cuma… gimana ya? Kamu mau nggak besok sepulang sekolah main basket lagi? Tapi ke sininya bareng, gitu."

Aomine cengo.

"Haaaah? Emang gimana caranya? Sekolah kita kan beda!"

"Masa' beda?" tanya Kagami cepat, "SMPmu kan Teikou. Aku juga sekolah di sana, kok, mulai besok."

"APA—"

Lalu diam. Aomine bingung harus senang atau tidak.

.

.

.

Siapa sangka perjalanan pulangnya hari ini, dari satu halte bus ke halte yang lain, akan membawanya pada seorang teman baru? Dan sejak saat itu, mau gimnasium diperbaiki, mau dirobohkan sekalipun, Aomine tidak peduli. Ia menemukan tempat main basket favoritnya yang baru, yang lebih asyik.

Mau tahu yang lebih asyik lagi?

Itu adalah fakta bahwa hanya ia dan Kagami yang bisa bermain di sana. Serasa punya markas latihan basket rahasia, Aomine suka. Begitu pula dengan Kagami.

* * *

Catatan: Maaf lama tak bersua dengan kalian semua. Kami... semacam... masih di Indonesia, tapi berada di tempat yang minim sinyal dan sulit terhubung dengan internet? Terima kasih sudah mau menanti kami dengan bersabar. Kalau lupa ceritanya, silakan dibaca lagi dari awal. Hihi.

Dan, **ya**, bagi kalian yang bertanya-tanya, _chapter_ ini adalah permulaan _Flashback Arc_ dalam fanfiksi "Halte Bus". Lupakan Ahomine dan Bakagami yang sudah dewasa, depresi, frustrasi, dan bermusuhan. Selama beberapa _chapter _ke depan akan diisi interaksi AoKaga zaman SMP yang manis :) Sebisa mungkin kami usahakan untuk _update_ mumpung kami mendapatkan koneksi internet. Beberapa hal yang mungkin menjawab rasa penasaran kalian: (1) fanfiksi ini kira-kira akan tamat dalam 20an _chapter, _(2) genre dari fanfiksi ini adalah drama, bukan _romance, _jadi jangan berharap ada aura coretkasihcoret cinta menguar sepanjang fanfiksi ini, dan (3) tidak ada jaminan semua anak GoM muncul berhubung fokusnya hanya ke Aomine dan Kagami.

Spoiler untuk _chapter _depan - Momoi berperan penting di sana.


End file.
